


Ambition

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Slytherin Shukita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Hiding out in their head of house's office making plans for the future. Not a bad thing to do





	Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> My darling enabler is going to see this and be so happy lol Slytherin girls for life \o/

Yusuke knew that there was a chance he would find Akira here. Not a certainty just a chance but honestly it was more than enough. He himself needed a break. He had been working and working. Studying and studying and he had finally gotten the majority of everything off of his back.

Now if the castle could be quiet for once he would be fine but it was never quiet. He was dreading fifth year. There were many things he did not want to be a prefect but he knew he would be nominated. The head of their house wanted the best for all of them and he knew how to bring out the responsibility out of you.

Yusuke had grown a bit fond of him over these years.

He pushed open the door to the dungeon and made his way down feeling already cooled at the feeling of the dungeons. If he could he would stay down here or at least in the common rooms all day and night.

He already spent hours up in the common room painting or working on paints. He was glad his aura was enough to chase the rather frivolous away.

But that word did apply to some of their friends so Yusuke shouldn’t apply it to the children that crowded around so easily. Comparing them to Ryuji was an insult to them.

He pushed open the door to the office and sighed at the figure he saw sprawled in the armchair. Akira had moved that chair to the office on realizing that their Head really was fond of them. Not just fond either, he enjoyed Akira’s company but who wouldn’t.

“Yusuke.” Professor Snape looked up from his tea. “Right on time. Young Akira here was saying you would pop up anytime. I’m glad to see that he is not mistaken.”

“Hey.” Akira’s eyes shone behind his glasses before he patted the rest on the armchair. “Sit?”

“Like that in my presence?” Snape laughed. “You want to visit the nurse that badly don’t you Akira?”

“Sir, why are you like this?” Akira slumped back in his seat. “And I’m always so nice to you.”

“You’re nice because you want refuge.” Snape smiled. “Not that I don’t understand.” He leaned back in his chair and shook his head. “Gossip has no place in a place of learning.”

Yusuke’s hands made fists before he dragged a normal chair to be next to Akira. “The whispers again?”

“I’m fine.” Akira reassured. “It’s fine. Just the usual. The older ones. The younger ones.” He closed his eyes. “They are too scared to talk.”

“That doesn’t give them the right.” Yusuke hissed. “Akira, we’ve discussed this.”

“I’m not running to the headmaster.” Akira frowned. “At this point who would listen to me anyway? I’ve got all the marks against me right? It’ll just make it worse.”

“That doesn’t make it right.” Yusuke reached in his robes for his wand bitterly. “I don’t care how many I have to duel or hex. None of them should be running their mouths like this. It’s all based on rumours!”

“You know this.” Snape said softly as he pushed back his hair. “I know this, Akira knows this. But Yusuke. These are kids raised on a parent’s love. Most of them don’t know the dark side of anything. What they see in the newspaper. What they hear from their parent’s mouths. That is society for them.”

“I’ve got you.” Akira grabbed his hand so tightly that Yusuke almost fell off his chair. “Since second year Yusuke. I’ve got you. I’ve got you and I’ve got the others. I just need to go to my classes and avoid the ones from the other houses.”

“You shouldn’t be avoiding anyone.” Yusuke whispered. “Please, Akira. Let us-“ His gaze caught Snape’s and he swallowed and looked away before he said something the professor would be unable to ignore for their sake.

“Hm.” Snape eyed them before he pushed his chair back. “I’ll tidy the room for my class later today.” He said softly as he adjusted his robes. “Won’t take me long.” He opened the door to his office before he turned back. “Don’t do anything that will make you squirm about in shame when I come back. I’m not that old.” The door closed behind him and Akira’s laughter bounced around the room.

“Man Professor Snape is a riot.” Akira laughed before he gestured to Yusuke. “Now now, come here.” He kept smiling so Yusuke had to stand. He barely got a step in before he was pulled onto Akira’s lap. “Breathe.” Akira said softly. “Before you frustrate yourself so much you won’t be able to paint.”

“Akira.” Yusuke warned. “I’ve told you time and time again that art is one thing. You are another. I can dedicate myself to both.”

“Why should you get involved in my troubles.” Akira’s fingers were gentle as the combed through his hair. “Once they don’t touch me I can handle it. They can say what they like but most of them can’t get into the Slytherin common room. They don’t know the castle as well as we do.” Akira whispered. “The worst ones will be gone soon and you know what? They’ll never be us Yusuke.”

“You and I both know.” Yusuke pressed his hand against Akira’s cheek. “That some of these bumbling fools are prefects. The last thing we need is them in the ministry.”

“We’ll be long gone way before they can do a re-investigation.” Akira promised. “All of us are going to be gone. We’ll travel the world. We’ll get Ryuji to graduate with more than a handful of O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.s I promise. We’ll search and explore and when we come back we’ll have the real magic.”

“You know we already have magic.” Yusuke sighed. “And this will only make the cries of Dark Arts even louder.”

“We know how much wandless magic and sayers magic scares them all.” Akira muttered bitterly. “But I refuse to strangle myself and fit into their mould forever. Everyone should have the freedom of choice and the freedom to explore what they want to explore. Natural unknown magic… it isn’t bad.” He said softly. “I’m not strange and neither are you.”

“No we aren’t.” He was itching to paint right now. Paint and make the paintings move and more. The more was what had gotten him scorned in the beginning.

“None of us are. We just have to lay low for now.” Akira dragged him closer and Yusuke went with it even as he could feel his robes crumpling. “All of us are going to make it out of this box.” Yusuke nodded even as he cradled Akira’s face in his hands. The determination on his face made his heart flutter even as he leaned down for a kiss. Akira believed it and so did they. One day they would change magical society. They just had to wait it out.

**Author's Note:**

> The friend dearest to my heart (responsible for not letting me escape the persona fandom again) is the one who actually came up with this AU for me. I got plans, I will revisit Slytherin Shukita at a later date. I'm just feeling it out here rn


End file.
